1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of cooking utensils. More particularly, it relates to an improved camping skillet that is also useful for cooking biscuits over direct heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camping is, and has been for many years, a popular recreational activity. Camping often requires cooking over direct heat, such as over a gas stove or a camp fire. And, many utensils have been designed for such cooking. In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 1,072,892 issued to J. H. Wilson on Sep. 9, 1913 discloses a folding skillet. U.S. Pat. No. 1,107,987 issued to T. J. Nash on Aug. 18, 1914 discloses a folding griddle in which pancakes may be easily turned from side to side. U.S. Pat. No. 1,204,682 issued to T. J. Nash on Nov. 14, 1916 discloses a further folding griddle in which pancakes may be easily turned from side to side. U.S. Pat. No. 1,292,476 issued to W. Kavanagh on Jan. 28, 1919, discloses a folding omelet pan. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,227 discloses an aluminum alloy useful for making cast aluminum cooking utensils. A commercial device cast in accordance with the teachings of the '227 patent and which appears to be of similar construction as the '892 patent is marketed by "MIRACLE MAID COOKWARE". However, what has been missing from the art is a camp skillet that has a hinged lid with an insert having a foraminous bottom for cooking biscuits or steaming vegetables, and an additional wire basket insert useful for deep frying.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved camp skillet and biscuit maker.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a camp skillet that is deep enough to be useful for deep frying and that has an insert fry basket.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a camp skillet that has an additional insert having a foraminous bottom for cooking biscuits.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a camp skillet in which the component inserts can be stored in the camp skillet for easy storage and transportation.
Other objects and advantages over the prior art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description together with the drawings as described as follows.